


Perhaps :)

by remusroses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Black James Potter, Cocky Remus, Detention, Flirting, Flustered Sirius, James is a Wingman, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius is head over heels, Snapes a dick, Teens in love, and so is Remus tbh, but when isnt he, note passing, prank punishment, racist severus snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remusroses/pseuds/remusroses
Summary: Sirius grinned happily when he came to the front and handed her his phone, just when James begrudgingly sat down in front of her.”I hate you, Pads.“He smiled. ”Love you too, darling.“It was only on his way back to his seat that he noticed the seat in front of his being claimed by no one other than that infamous head of tawny brown curls.He sat down in a swift motion and tapped Remus‘ seat with his pencil until he turned around from his previously crouched position, writing something.When their eyes met, Remus‘ left brow rose a little, just like it always did. Sirius ignored the feeling in his stomach to look cool.”Messer Lupin, what brings you here today?“, he asked quietly, leaning forward.
Relationships: Marauders as friends, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	Perhaps :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wrote this for @silversickles Wolfstar High School Minifest! The Prompt was "detention" :)) Go check them out!!

”You got us into this and you alone“, Sirius mumbled grumpily as they walked through the hallway, on the way to a (not really) much anticipated- you guess it- detention.

Peter only shrugged at the accusation. Probably because he knew it was true.

”And you didn’t even get detention, you lucky bastard“, James contributed, mulling and typing on his phone.

From out of nothing, Professor McGonnagal turned into their hallway and snatched it right from his hand.

”Detention hasn’t even started!“, James cried, but she clicked her tongue and said nothing. She only stopped in front of an open door and waved them inside.

Peter, not at all bothered by their teasing, waved them goodbye with the fakest sweet smile they world had ever seen as they were ushered inside.

Sirius still flipped him off on the way inside, and earned a harsh glare by Minnie, who had sat down at the front of the room.

Sirius didn’t look up as he took the seat next to James in last row.

”Potter, You’re sitting in the front. Black, your phone.“

Sirius grinned happily when he came to the front and handed her his phone, just when James begrudgingly sat down in front of her.

”I hate you, Pads.“

He smiled. ”Love you too, darling.“

It was only on his way back to his seat that he noticed the seat in front of his being claimed by no one other than that infamous head of tawny brown curls.

He sat down in a swift motion and tapped Remus‘ seat with his pencil until he turned around from his previously crouched position, writing something.

When their eyes met, Remus‘ left brow rose a little, just like it always did. Sirius ignored the feeling in his stomach to look cool.

”Messer Lupin, what brings you here today?“, he asked quietly, leaning forward.

Remus shrugged.

”This and that“, he answered, which elated him. Maybe he was in a good mood. Or bad.

Sirius tried his best, but mostly failed at reading him. Yet.

”You’re not going to ask me the same thing?“, he asked after the silence lingered for a moment too long, for his tastes at least.

A somewhat smile tugged at the corner of the other boys mouth, and Sirius definitely knew that the expression in his eyes was mischievous.

”Sorry, but everyone saw that picture of you and James amidst your most recent mess. It’s obvious why you’re here.“

As it is every time, Sirius thought he’d add, but he didn’t. Instead, he smiled even wider, but bit his lip slightly as if to try and stop it.

Sirius urged to bring it out even more.

”I look great in that picture, don’t I.“

Remus chuckled. He counted it as a win.

”You’re covered in toilet water. I doubt anyone would look great covered in toilet water.“

Sirius scooted even closer.

”If there were anyone, though, it would be me, wouldn’t you say?“

Remus tilted his head slightly, and there was a moment of silence.

”Perhaps.“

Sirius let out a victorious sound, and Remus actually grinned for a flash second. Like he would start laughing.

”Black, Lupin. This is detention, and you are supposed to be working. Go, go.“

Sirius grumbled as Remus turned around immediately, writing again.

His thoughts wandered off as he stared at Remus‘ back, his spine poking out a little through his shirt. He wondered what it would feel like they trace it with his fingers.

What had Remus gotten detention for? He was here not much less than Sirius or James, or even Peter, even though he wasn’t a trouble maker of sorts. Sirius hadn’t seen him get in trouble anyway. The only illegal activity he had seen Remus be involved in was writing essays against payment. Personally, he had never asked him for one, not like he needed it. Other people didn’t either, not those who let Remus do it anyway. They were just lazy. And also a bit stupid.

Like on cue, Snape came walking in the room with one of his nameless, just as slimy friends. Sirius leaned back triumphantly. What a sight, and that at detention!

”I see the two gentlemen have decided to join us too. You’re late. That doubles, you know that. And still…“ Minnie went into a speech about detention and respect and many other things, as Sirius watched Snape stare Remus down with a Look of, well, disgust.

”This all because of you, you little rat“, he hissed at him before finding a free seat and grudgingly sitting down.

Sirius grinned and wrote a note, flicking it onto Remus‘ table. The boys head snapped up in surprise, before he slowly unfolded it and read it.

_Did you get caught? Writing one for him?_

Remus didn’t take long to scribble an answer down and flick the note back.

_Bold of you to assume I ever get caught, Black._

Sirius grinned at the words, biting his lip as he scribble a _So? What happened?_

Remus took a while to respond, being still for a long moment. Then, the answer came.

_Snitched on me. Happens every once in a while._

Oh, interesting, he thought. Who would snitch on him?

He asked, and quickly received an answer.

_Severus did. I wrote an essay for him._

Sirius looked at the neatly written note multiple times trying to understand, but really, maybe he was missing something. Why would Snape snitch on him writing essays for people if he got one written for himself?

After not answering for a while, Sirius saw Remus sticking another note to his table. He took it.

_Never said it was a good essay, Sirius. There’s a reason I take the money with a no returning guarantee before writing something._

Sirius‘ eyes widened a little and his grin widened.

_So you wrote him a shitty essay? Why?_

There were more answers popping up in his own head than would’ve fit on a whole sheet of paper, but he was still curious. Always curious.

Remus‘ answer came quickly.

_He’s racist to James all the time. I may be poor, but I still have morals. Im not writing his essay about a civil rights movement when he doesn’t appreciate it properly._

Sirius almost chuckled, but suppressed it because Minnies eyes were scanning around the room. If anything, he never wanted this note chain to stop.

_He also stuck a note to my locker once saying gas chamber, so there’s that._

Maybe he would’ve sacrificed the note chain to jump up and punch Snape in the face. He decided not to do it.

_Snape is a dick. I still don’t really understand why he snitched on you though?_

Remus grinned when he flicked the note over next.

_Thought he’d get to do it himself, or whatever. Maybe he just wanted me to have detention. I’ve stopped wasting time on thinking about him._

Probably the smarter thing to do.

It seemed to have been the last note, because Sirius had trouble coming up with more to say but it not sounding forced.

The thing is, they had met Remus a few times at the lake in the summer, and they’d hung out. They’d also texted quite some more recently. And occasionally talked and hung out at school.

Sirius definitely had a fat crush, but he didn’t know if Remus did too, at all. It had really gotten too far, to the point where he had cried to James about it. Then again, it wasnt a first.

”Come on Sirius, don’t be a little bitch. Just ask him out. You’re flirting with each other every time you meet eyes. It’s gross.“

”Thanks for the advice, _brother_. No need to be so rude about it.“

”Sirius come ON.“

Now, Remus was writing on his homework again, his spine poking out, and Sirius bent forward and tapped his finger on it.

Remus froze, for a good few moments, before turning around. In the same moment, McGonnagal looked up and caught Sirius‘ eye. She opened her mouth, and James looked back, and somehow all that Sirius wanted one more moment talking to Remus.

James‘ chair fell sideways and he crashed to the floor in a loud _thump._

”I’m good!!“, he immediately yelled, way too loud, and Sirius pressed his lips together not to laugh. Everyone was staring at him, Minnie included.

”Mr Potter, I hope you’re alright, but you should really stop the tipping.“

”I should, right? My mum says it’s a dangerous habit of mine. Professor, actually, once when I was five-“, he started into a long tirade, and every time Minnie would avert her eyes, he would reel her back in immediately. Sirius tapped on Remus again.

”So, you’ve never been caught. I don’t know if i can believe that.“

Remus looked at him a moment before he did the slight eyebrow raise again, in sync with the corner of his mouth.

”I know it’s hard to believe. You get caught more than not.“

Sirius‘ mouth fell open. ”Not true!“

Remus just shrugged, breaking out into a full, small grin.

”Mh, whatever you say. You have crazy ideas, but you’re lagging…“ He reached out, and his pinky tipped on Sirius‘ nose. He probably stopped breathing.

”Logic“, he said. Sirius frowned. ”What?“

Remus grinned. ”Logic? You’re lagging logic. In your pranks.“

Sirius blinked, and for a split second saw not the three of them but four, with Remus, running away from the bathroom laughing while the bullies entered, and hearing the echoes of their screaming through lockers and bright lights.

”Sure you could share some of that brain with us, couldn’t you Re?“

The bell rang. An exhausted looking Minnie listened to the rest of James‘ story about the bunny he had as a child, and everyone got up and left. Remus stood up too, but only to place his hands on Sirius‘ table, left corner and right, and to bend down.

”Only if you take me on a date first.“

They stared at each other. Sirius was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open before he caught himself, started grinning widely, and stood up to bring their faces closer together.

Their noses touched.

”Will I get a kiss then, too?“

Remus smiled, and leaned back to tap his nose with the pinky again, before gathering his stuff in his arms and slinging his bag over his shoulder.

”Perhaps.“

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you enjoyed, make sure to leave me some love <3 And check out my tumblr (also remusroses) to leave prompts and for more frequent updates!! 
> 
> See you for the next one :)


End file.
